1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit for a light emitting element, and a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With light emitting devices used in laser beam printers and the like in recent years, there is demand for the ability to switch the light-emitting state, that is to say, switch between the ON state and the OFF state, at speeds of 200 Mbps or more. In order to increase the speed of switching the state of a light emitting element, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-251886 proposes the following configuration. Two MOS transistors configure a current mirror circuit that supplies a laser diode with driving current, and the gate of the MOS transistor that is connected to the laser diode is grounded via a switch. When the state of the laser diode is to be switched, the switch is put in the conductive state, and current flows from the gate of the MOS transistor to the ground connection, thus increasing the speed of the change in the potential of the gate.